Raise Your Voice in Sonic Style
Raise Your Voice is a 2004 American teen musical drama film directed by Sean McNamara. Canadian rock band Three Days Grace appeared in this movie as special guests, performing the songs "Are You Ready" and "Home". Plot Terri Fletcher (Cream) is a teenager with a passion for singing and dreams of becoming a professional singer. Her father, Simon (Vector), a second-generation restaurateur, disapproves of Terri's plans, stating that being a singer may not be a worthwhile life choice. In reality, his opposition stems from resentment: Simon turned down a similar scholarship to run his parents' restaurant when they became ill. He was intimidated by the thought of his daughter flourishing where he couldn't bring himself to try. Terri is very close to her older brother, Paul (Espio) who fully supports her dream, despite what their dad says. One night, after being grounded, Terri & Paul sneak out of the house to attend a Three Days Grace concert. On the way back, they're in a car accident and Terri awakes in the hospital where she learns that Paul was killed and loses interest in her singing and on a music program she wanted to do for a scholarship of $10,000. However, Terri's mother, Frances (Vanilla) has a different opinion, knowing that Paul would have wanted Terri to attend the program and is able to convince her to go. Frances tells Simon that Terri plans to live with her aunt, Nina (Amy Rose) in Palm Desert for the summer and allows her daughter to travel to LA. Terri arrives in Los Angeles and weathers some difficult ordeals: her jacket is stolen, her cab driver is crabby and when she arrives at the music school, the door is locked until a fellow student, Jay (Tails) lets her in and Terri arrives safely. While at the program, Terri makes new friends and learns a great deal about music, but problems arise when she's plagued by memories of the car crash which took Paul's life and finds it increasingly difficult to keep her participation in the program a secret from her father. Throughout the film, Terri develops a mutual fondness for Jay, but she faces competition from Robin Childers (Cosmo) who was involved with Jay the previous summer. Although Robin still harbors feelings for Jay, it is obvious that he does not reciprocate these feelings. Jay tries to get Robin to cease her efforts to keep him and Terri apart. On one occasion, she kisses him just as Terri walks in. Jay pushes Robin away, but Terri runs off in tears, ignoring Jay's insistence that the kiss meant nothing. Later, finding him drunk, Terri and her roommate, Denise (Rouge) take Jay elsewhere to sober up. When he does, Terri tells Jay the truth about her brother's death: he was killed by a drunk driver. Jay apologizes and Terri agrees to finish the song that they've been working on for the scholarship contest. At home, Simon learns of Terri's ruse and becomes furious. On the final day, Simon comes to the school and Terri finds him packing up her belongings. He reams his daughter for disobeying and deceiving him, and for turning his own sister and wife against him. She begs him to let her finish what she started here and not let the summer go to waste. Ultimately, her father concedes. Terri and Jay perform the song they wrote with Terri dedicating it to Paul. The scholarship prize is won by Denise, and Simon is proud of his daughter and her talents. Terri's teachers hope to see her next year and Simon replies that they just might. Over the end credits, Terri performs for her parents and Nina with Jay cheering her on. Cast Cream the Rabbit 4.jpg|Cream as Terri Fletcher|link=Cream the Rabbit Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Simon Fletcher|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon 3.jpg|Espio as Paul Fletcher|link=Espio the Chameleon Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Frances Fletcher|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Amy was happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Nina Fletcher|link=Amy Rose Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Jay|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Denise|link=Rouge the Bat Cosmo 2.jpeg|Cosmo as Robin Childers|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Cream Style Movies